


Heart racing Idiot

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: He couldn't stop himself from falling for that idiot, but for some reason he found himself wanting to fall even more for him.





	Heart racing Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate everyone that has read thus far, please leave a comment or a simple Kudo to let me know what you think. Also don't forget to check out my other work! Enjoy!!

The way he smiled carelessly at everything made my heart skip a beat. I tried not to stare but I found myself looking for him and allowed my eyes to follow his every move. I listened to every word he said even if what was coming out of his mouth made no sense, I wanted no I needed to hear everything. I hid behind a face of indifference when he laughed or spoke about the stupidest things, but inside I could feel myself falling for him with every little thing he did.

Whenever he wrapped his arms around me; my body would feel so hot as if I was a candlelight with no flame that suddenly burst into flames and melted away. As much as I wanted to reach out and tell him how I felt I couldn’t, because he was there to constantly remind me that we were friends. So any little action that I might consider that he may return my feelings was diminished because he treated everyone that way.

"What am I thinking?" I said out loud into the starry night. I chuckled and held back tears and cursed myself for feeling this way.

"Torao-kun?" A voice asked startling me out of thoughts. Turning my head I was surprised to see it was Robin.

"Ah Robin-ya." I said turning back to look at the vast sea.

"I thought I heard a voice, but I didn't think it was you." She said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah I was thinking out loud, although I didn't expect anyone to be up." I said glancing at her.

"Its hard to sleep sometimes." She said looking out to the sea. "So what were you thinking?" She asked.

I turned away from her eyes and hid my suddenly heated face, "Nothing important." I said.

"Torao-kun you are so easy to read and very obvious." Robin said giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So what about our captain makes your heart race?" She asked with a overly sweet smile causing me to flinch.

"I thought I was hiding it well." I answered letting out a breath of annoyance.

"Maybe from the others but to me you're an open book." She said. "So tell me what is it about him that caught your attention."

"Wait a second that question is to sudden." I said feeling my face heat up again.

"But when I asked you something came to mind didn't it?" She asked making me stop to think. Although the question was sudden it was true something did come to mind; his smile.

"His smile." I whispered.

"I can tell; you smiled when you thought about it." She said laughing.

"But it's annoying how out of all people my eyes choose to follow him." I groaned hiding my face.

"That's true I mean even the woman consider to be the most beautiful in the world fell for him and she was ignored." Robin said thinking back.

"Robin-ya please don't bring that up!" I said feeling a twinge of annoyance all of sudden.

"Sorry I can't help but want to tease you." She said showing me an innocent smile which was anything but.

"Although it is true that my chances are low....Ugh! Why out of all people did I have to fall in love with that idiot!" I said groaning while keeping my eyes glued to the night sky. I could feel my chest tighten at the thought of being cast aside. It was becoming hard to breathe as if daily I was suffocating slowly, with every touch, with every word. I chuckled at my own foolishness and how wrong the timing was for my heart to begin to realize the pain it was going to experience sooner or later.

"Who did you fall for?" A voice asked startling me out of my thoughts, looking over I saw Robin glancing behind her. Looking the same way I was surprised to see Luffy standing there staring at us. To shock to answer I just stared back at him until I regained myself and turn back to look at the ocean.

"That's none of your business strawhat-ya." I answered hoping he would leave without asking anymore.

"It is my business!" He said confusing me, turning around I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Its my business because I'm better than them." He said hiding his eyes under his straw hat.

Those words sent my heart racing with hope fueling it. It had to be a lie because there was no way he shared my feelings. He must be saying that because he's a very competitive person and he always wants to win. That's it—right?

"Well this person is very strong." I said, pushing what he said aside.

"I'm stronger!" He said proudly.

_Notice you idiot._

"And they have a lot of friends."

"I have many more friends."

_It's you!_

"And they will do anything to protect them; their dreams." I said.

"I would give my life to protect my friends so that they can reach their dreams."

_Please realize._

"But most of all they have the biggest smile on their face while they claim to find one piece and become the pirate king." I said hiding my face, because tears threatened to escape.

"I have a great smile!" He said showing me the very smile that won my heart. "And that's a lie because I'll be the one to fine one piece and become the pirate king." He said angrily.

_Idiot. Idiot. Why did it have to be you?_

"Why do you care?" I asked after a moment.

"Because I'm better so fall for me." He said making my heart leap.

"Strawhat-ya love will get in the way of your dreams besides in the near future will be enemy's so its best not to get involved like that." I said walking past him, clenching my fist I tried to calm my agonizing heart.

_Please make it stop._

"Torao am I not good enough for you?" He asked making me stop and the tears I tried so hard to hold back came pouring out.

"No you're perfect after all you are the one I fell for but this can't happen." I whispered because the lump in my throat didn't let me speak clearly. As I began to walk away I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back against a strong chest. I was spun around and I came face to face with Luffy who had a wide a smile on his face.

"So I'm the one you fell for, that's good." He said pulling me towards him even closer and pressed his lips on mine. Shocked I stood there stunned while his lips pressed against mine. When the shock pass I began to melt in to the kiss and felt tears roll down my face. This selfish bastard isn't going to let go and there was no point in arguing either because with this kiss he was claiming me as his. Damn idiot making my heart race like it does, you better take responsibility.  

_**Robin's POV** _

They didn't even notice that I left. I thought giggling as I watch it all play out before me. My my torao-kun was it your eyes that chose to follow him or your heart?


End file.
